


Innocence Tastes Sweet

by AynnieBunnie



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cafe Fluff, Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Loving Sex, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Soft sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AynnieBunnie/pseuds/AynnieBunnie
Summary: Chenle is just a normal (but also really cute) human that happens to catch the attention of Johnny and Jaehyun while working at his cafe. But there's a lot he doesn't know about the two and that means a lot he's willing to exploreoh lord here we go again(also there's blood drinking but it's not graphic so i didn't mark graphic depictions of violence, just heads up)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Zhong Chen Le, Past - Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Innocence Tastes Sweet

Chenle sighed as he opened his eyes to bright light streaming through the thin curtains and the dull sound of his alarm clock ringing. Digging under his pillow, he pulled out his phone and dismissed his alarm, groaning as he stretched his arms and then flopped face first back into his pillow. _C'mon Chenle,_ he tried to motivate himself, _The cafe opens in three hours_ _._ Lazily sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Chenle did as he always did on horrible mornings like these, secretly wish he'd stayed in China with his parents.  
  


Once he'd moved to Korea for university, it had just never even occurred to him to move back, instead staying and opening the little cafe he worked at. Chenle was sometimes lonely, most of his day spent working alone in the cafe or just scrolling through his Instagram feed, but his friends would occasionally drag him out to parties and the feeling would wash away. Jeno, Jaemin, and Mark were always good fun to be around and he even got used to Donghyuck and Renjun's constant bickering and playful fighting.

It could be a bit awkward at times with Jisung, his high school ex-boyfriend who'd taken his first, but Chenle did his best to brush over any questions he thought were too personal or just any conversation in general. He'd still consider themselves friends, but definitely not as close as they'd been before when they used to do practically everything together, whether it was failed cooking attempts or arts and crafts. Since Jisung, Chenle hadn't really had a 'best friend' of sorts who he could do everything with and he was okay with that. _That's right,_ he repeated, _I'm fine with it. I don't need someone else in that way, I'm good by myself. I'm fine._

Shrugging it off, Chenle walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping himself of his pajamas and slipping in. He remembered what Jisung had told him when they were showering together one morning and, blinking back his tears, he pushed it to the back of his mind. Shampooing his hair and washing his body, Chenle paused for a second and leaned up against the cool shower wall, his skin prickled uncomfortably at the feeling but he still didn't move.

"I don't think this is working," Chenle whispered, remembering Jisung's words and repeating them softly, "You just don't seem into it and I need more than you can give."

His tears mingled with the running water and Chenle squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold them back, _Get a grip, you're supposed to be past all this._ Drowning in his self pity, he slid down the tile to sit on the floor, letting the now cold water run down his body and drip from his messy strands of hair. _Why can't I just forget it?_ Chenle thought, _It wasn't even personal, it was just meant to be the best for both of us. He had a higher sex drive and I couldn't give him what he needed. There's nothing to cry about, there's no one to blame._

Forcing himself to crawl over and turn off the water, Chenle got out, quickly drying off and slipping on a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, not bothering to wear a pair of pants as he was more comfortable without them. Comforting himself with his favorite treat, a brownie, Chenle walked towards the window and opened it, letting the cool breeze wash over him. It was only five in the morning, but still, cars were slowly meandering past his window and the occasional person was sleepily walking down the street.

It was strange, how being so exposed near an open window made his dick twitch in interest and how palming himself slowly in plain sight of any passerby brought an unknown thrill to him. Chenle obliged to what he wanted, getting rid of his boxers and jerking himself off at a steady pace. Just hearing the sound of a car passing by and people talking right below him sent shivers down his spine and he felt his member fully hardened in his hand.

"F-fuck," he whimpered, hearing two low husky voices talking to one another in front of the cafe, right beneath his window.

Hollowing his mouth and sucking down three of his fingers, Chenle gagged when they hit the back of his throat and gasped for breath once he'd pulled them out. The two people still talking beneath him hadn't seemed to notice his sounds yet and he continued, circling his hole with a saliva-coated finger. He writhed at his own touch, wanting nothing more than to push himself back on the finger, but he held back, instead teasing himself. Focusing on the low voices, Chenle closed his eyes, still very much aware of anyone being able to see him if they just looked up, and brought another hand down to tease his member, trailing his finger up and down slowly.

Finally pushing two fingers in at once, Chenle moaned at the stretch before thrusting them in and out a rough pace, his moans growing louder and now accompanied with wet squelches and high mewls. His third finger was met with more resistance, but he still thrust it in, whining at the pain, and immediately began thrusting all three of them together. They brushed against his prostate a couple times and Chenle's knees buckled, making him lean his weight onto the window for support. His naked lower half was splayed beautifully against the cold glass as he kept touching himself, speeding up the thrusts of his fingers inside of him.

His member throbbed each time he thrusted his fingers as it was pushed against the glass and the cold feeling sent jolts of pleasure through him. Getting closer to his high, Chenle's moans were uncontrollably loud by now, high and needy. Arching his back more so his fingers could reach his prostate easier, he placed his chest on the windowsill with a hand bracing himself and continued to thrust using the other hand. In this position, he was able to hit his prostate with every thrust of his fingers and let out a high whine of pleasure as the knot in his stomach tightened and tears blurred his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" one of the low voices asked, making Chenle's dick twitch and throb at how close he was to getting caught.

Chenle mewled softly, "Hmmm... ah, fuck... p-please hngh."

"Yeah," the second voice answered, oddly sniffing a couple of times, "God, it smells so fucking sweet."

The first voice was scratchier and more strained when he replied, "We should go, I don't know if I can... you know."

The stranger's faint groan was all it took for Chenle to tip over the edge, leaning away from the window and jerking himself a couple times before spilling into his hand. His thrusts slowed as he rode out his orgasm and he faintly heard footsteps walking away as he tried to regain his bearings. _Fuck,_ Chenle whimpered, still slightly out of it though managing to stand up and stumble back to the bathroom, _Oh my god, that was so good, but... I feel so fucked up. Why do I like being so exposed? Why do I like strangers listening and watching?_ Shaking his head and grabbing a cloth, he wiped himself down, surprised to see a bit of blood on the cloth and traced it back to his hip where there was a small scratch.

"Ahh," he hissed as he dabbed ointment on the cut and covered it with a bandage, "I must've scratched myself with my nails or on the windowsill or something."

Quickly wiping himself down again, he changed into black skinny jeans and a white button-up before grabbing his phone and heading downstairs to the cafe. Chenle lived right above the cafe he owned and worked at for convenience and, he had to admit, it'd saved him quite some time in the mornings. Tying on an apron, he left his phone and wallet on the bench before putting in some bagels, croissants, and muffins to bake. Chenle always made the batter the night before so all he had to do was bake the treats and then bring them into the shop.

It was six-thirty by now and all Chenle had to do was wait for the treats to be finished baking and clean the cafe again, just to be safe. He knew he had a couple early customers who arrived around seven just to get their coffee and he always let them in early, chatting politely before wishing them luck at work. Lately, however, Chenle had had two customers who came together in the early morning for their coffees and stopped by again later in the afternoon as well. At first he'd found it strange, but now he actually looked forward to talking to them and simply seeing them as the day went by.

_Well,_ Chenle thought, giggling softly, _They are quite good-looking. I mean, those muscles and that jawline..._

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and he ran over, letting an elderly lady, who always grabbed a coffee after her morning walk, into the cafe. Helping her sit down on a chair, Chenle ran over and quickly made her coffee, listening to her daily stories and laughing along. She was the first person to show up for an early coffee, but soon an elderly man came in, followed by a young businessman. The elderly man sat and talked to the lady, sipping on their respective tea and coffee, while the businessman, Doyoung, just asked for his coffee to go. Fixing Doyoung's slightly messy hair, Chenle passed him his coffee and watched him run back out to his car, a wide smile on his face.

Sighing, he heard the familiar chime, signaling that the door had opened, but didn't move to greet the customer walking in like he usually did. He was well aware of Doyoungs... affection for him and, while it didn't bother him, sometimes he got worried. Kun, another customer, had an adorable crush on Doyoung who he occasionally saw rushing in and out of the cafe and Chenle just hoped he wouldn't get in the way of the two. _Love is complicated,_ he thought, jumping up to sit on the counter and take a small break, _I don't need to get in the way of it too._

"Hello," a warm low voice filled his ears, surprisingly close to him.

Jumping up and brushing his hands on the front of his apron nervously, Chenle mumbled, "S-sorry, just lost i-in thought."

"No worries," another voice chimed in, just as low as the first, yet huskier, "We're in no hurry."

Looking up, Chenle recognized the two _incredibly_ attractive customers that had been frequenting his cafe of late, sometimes even stopping by twice a day. A smile lit up his face and he subconsciously brushed his hair back, for some reason doing his best to make himself look a bit better. Johnny, the one with the husky voice that made Chenle's heart skip a beat, clearly noticed his actions and chuckled, leaning back and shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"We're just here for the usual," Jaehyun, the other who was standing slightly behind Johnny, told him before a teasing smirk lit up his face, "And also, we were walking around here and there was some... noise. You wouldn't happen to know what it was?"

_Shit,_ Chenle thought, scrambling away to make the pairs coffee's and hoping they wouldn't his bright red cheeks, _Was it them? The two people talking beneath my window?_ Panic gripped him and his hand began to shake, _They probably think I'm disgusting and repulsive._ He did his best to regain a grip on himself, turning back around and passing the two coffees across the counter, his eyes refusing to meet theirs.

"H-here," he stuttered nervously, quickly adding the total cost, "It'll b-be $6.23 total, p-please."

"Hey," Johnny said, reaching over to comfortingly fluff Chenle's hair, "It was just a joke, don't get panicky on us."

Jaehyun grabbed the coffee's, handing one to Johnny, and then smirked again, his gaze playful yet dangerous, "Just didn't expect someone innocent like you to enjoy something like that."

Slapping Jaehyun with his free hand, Johnny was clearly telling him to shut it and then traced a finger under Chenle's chin to make him look up at the two, "Everyone likes what they like, there's no shame in that. Just be careful, okay?"

It was embarrassing, having two relative strangers, who were also frequent customers, know the kinks he wasn't even confident enough to tell Jisung when they were together. _How would I have even started that conversation?_ he thought, _Just like 'hey, can you fuck me while people listen and could possibly see?'._ But now, two people knew his darkest secret and Chenle was scared of the power they now had. He knew he'd do anything to prevent anyone from finding out and, though Johnny and Jaehyun seemed nice from the short conversations they'd had as he prepared their coffees, he wasn't entirely sure of their intentions.

Cheeks still burning and fiddling with the bow on the front of his apron, he nodded, forcing a small shaky smile, "Y-yeah, s-sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Johnny murmured, "We were actually wondering if we could help you out today? We have a day off and thought it might be fun."

Surprised by the offer, Chenle quickly pulled out his phone, disappointment flooding over him when he saw the number in his bank account, _Help would be fun but,_ "I'm n-not sure I h-have e-enough..."

"No payment needed," Johnny reassured him, "Consider it an apology, plus it'll be fun!"

He smiled for real this time, excited at the idea of having people help him around the cafe, it did get busy after all and they would be someone to talk to. Forgetting any previous embarrassment or hesitation, Chenle gestured for them to follow him into the backroom, handing them each an apron, extras from when Jisung and another friend worked with him. The memories brought a small pang of sadness and his smile faded slightly, remembering Jisung getting scared while cooking and just being all-round goofy.

Johnny and Jaehyun definitely noticed, but didn't do anything at first, worriedly looking back and forth between him and each other. Finally, Johnny wrapped a hand around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder, back-hugging Chenle and pressing himself just a bit closer. Placing a hand on the nape of his neck, Jaehyun petted his hair, following Johnny's example and hugging him from the front so that Chenle was squeezed between the two. Chenle never expected to feel calm in a stranger's embrace, but he did, all the sad memories leaving him and being replaced by just... Johnny and Jaehyun. Everywhere he looked they were there; touching him gently as if he was a delicate flower, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear in their low voices, staring deeply at him like they actually saw _him_.

Having not one, but two handsome men doting on him and focusing on him definitely made Chenle's heart flutter uncontrollably, the warm electric feeling flowing through him even though he knew they didn't mean it in _that_ way. But, he ignored it and just decided to let himself believe it might be real, liking being so close to someone else after years of being single and just trying to get over Jisung. Leaning his head back to rest on Johnny's shoulder, much like how Johnny was resting his head on his shoulder, Chenle breathed in deeply, his hands subconsciously winding themselves around Jaehyun's neck and pulling the other even closer.

"You good, beautiful?" Johnny murmured, absently rubbing circles on his waist.

Snapping out of it, Chenle quickly pushed himself away from the two, bowing his head in apology, "Y-yeah. I'm so s-sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to m-make you uncomfortable... Y-you don't have t-to stay, I'm s-sorry—"

"Shhh," Johnny cut off his nervous rambling and gently cupped his face, "Don't apologize, it's fine. And we'd still love to help out."

"O-oh," he didn't quite know what to say, Chenle thought they'd take the opportunity and just leave, "T-thanks..."

"Cute," Jaehyun whispered, barely loud enough for Chenle to hear.

Blushing red, he told them to grab the empty baskets and scurried into the backroom, taking the assorted treats out of the oven. Stacking all the muffins in one basket, the bagels in another, the croissants a third, and other assorted treats in the last, Chenle pointed for them to set the baskets on the counter in the cafe for when the cafe officially opened in thirty minutes, at eight. He gave both Johnny and Jaehyun instructions on how to make the various coffees, the teas, and the other drinks. Carefully watching them to make sure they were doing it correctly, Chenle smiled in relief, they were doing great despite Jaehyun occasionally spilling some coffee and their silly antics.

As the day wore on, he found it was really nice to have some help, he could be in the back making the lunch sandwiches and soup of the day while they were taking orders and giving out the assorted treats. Chenle was getting used to their funny antics and constant chatter, it was quite comforting to not be all so alone anymore and they seemed to be enjoying themselves too which just made him feel better. He carefully watched what he said and did, wanting to avoid the awkwardness that happened earlier, and was thankful when they didn't bring it up.

_It's still weird,_ he thought, glancing at Johnny and Jaehyun who were talking with Doyoung, _I mean when do two hot guys just show up and 'offer' to help you, supposedly wanting nothing in return. What if they ask for something afterwards and I can't give it to them? I don't want to ask my parents for money or anything..._ Sighing, Chenle walked out to take a customers order as they still seemed immersed in their conversation and he couldn't help but wonder if they knew each other. He assumed Doyoung had come back to try and flirt with him, like he generally did when he had time off, and he always did his best to ignore it.

"What can I get you?" he murmured quietly, not looking away from where Johnny and Jaehyun were.

"Chenle-ah!" the customer, who he recognized as Kun, exclaimed happily, pulling him into a hug over the counter which he quickly melted into, "Can I have a Chamomile tea?"

Raising an eyebrow, Chenle looked the other up and down, "Just that?"

"Yeah," Kun answered, his voice a bit quieter and he seemed a bit down, "I'm trying to go on a diet."

Silently nodding and deciding not to push the older too much into telling him why, he prepared the tea, but also put a blueberry muffin in a bag on the side, just like how Kun normally took it. _He might want it for later,_ Chenle thought, doing his best to hurry as the line of customers grew longer. Johnny and Jaehyun still seemed absorbed in their conversation and he didn't want to bother them any more than he already had by asking for help, he could deal with it himself like he'd done countless times before. Sealing the bag with a sticker, he turned back to Kun and passed it over, his lips immediately curving upwards when he saw that Kun's wide smile had returned.

Looking at the bag and thinking Chenle had mixed up an order, which had never happened before, Kun asked, "I didn't order a muffin..."

"Take it," he clarified, "You might want it later."

"Thanks, Lele!" the older hurried out of the cafe, his afternoon break from working at the nearby library almost over by now and he had to get back.

And so the day went on, Johnny and Jaehyun having settled down and were now just talking to Doyoung as the businessmen tried to multitask, working and talking to them. Chenle couldn't be annoyed or mad at the two, work at the cafe was sometimes boring and repetitive, and they had helped the entire morning which was more than he should've ever asked from them. Even Jisung couldn't make it through the entire day most times when he used to help out, almost always stopping at lunch and then coming back down to help clean up after Chenle had closed up. He tried not to cry at the simple thought of Jisung, but it was hard.

_It's been years,_ he told himself, _You should be over him by now._ But it really wasn't as simple as he tried to put it, after giving his whole heart to Jisung, it was difficult to lose the younger just because he wasn't a top tier sex god or something like that. Plus, Jisung having a girlfriend and him still being single really didn't help with the whole 'getting over someone' process and he still cried himself to sleep on nights when he wished Jisung was there. It was clear Jisung was over him, however, and Chenle didn't try to become more than friends with the younger, respecting his decision to end things.

But he thought things would change, that maybe someone he was attracted to was interested in him and could help him finally get over Jisung. It wasn't every day that people like Johnny or Jaehyun took an interest in someone like him, but he must've just been dreaming, they fit in much better with someone important and attractive like Doyoung. _Sure,_ Chenle thought, _It hurts a bit, but I'm not surprised. Doyoung only likes me because he thinks I'm innocent and has a thing for the innocent baby boy type, why would they like me knowing the whole morning... thing?_

He decided to forget about it and raced through orders instead, like he did every day when working alone, politely talking with customers before giving them their orders, collecting the cost, and moving on to the next customer. As exhausting as it was, Chenle was used to it and it affected him less, no longer needing to take breaks or needing a helper to split the work with.

Soon, it was eight, exactly twelve hours after he'd opened, and he was closing up again. Chenle had quickly prepared some treats for Johnny and Jaehyun in exchange for the help they'd given him in the morning and he hoped it would be enough, he really didn't have the money to pay them a suitable day's wage. They were talking outside with Doyoung, but were clearly waving goodbye, the businessman sending Chenle a quick wink before walking away. _I really should tell him to stop,_ he thought sadly, _I'm just leading him on by pretending to be someone I'm not._ _Kun is much more the innocent baby boy he wants except he can't look past appearances, honestly Kun deserves better than him._

Jaehyun and Johnny walked back in as Chenle wiped down the tables, shoulder slumped from exhaustion and the bags under his eyes darker, and they immediately felt bad for the younger, wishing they hadn't gotten distracted talking to Doyoung. However, he was a college friend and they'd been meaning to catch up, a couple years of not seeing each other meaning they had quite a lot to talk about. They flipped the door sign to 'closed' and flicked off the lights, passerbys waving to them, obviously assuming they were Chenle, who was quite well liked by everyone around.

"Oh," Chenle whispered when he saw them approaching him, holding out a paper bag for each of them, "T-thanks for helping o-out today, I-i prepared a bag of t-treats for you guys. S-sorry, it's n-not much."

"It's perfect," Jaehyun's eyes lit up with a teasing glint, "But there's something else..."

"I-i don't h-have much money—"

Johnny almost cooed at Chenle's panicky cuteness, "We want _you_ , beautiful."

Though he was so close to accepting, something else caught his eye before he could even utter a word and it chilled him to the bone. _Their eyes,_ Chenle thought, realizing Johnny's irises had a streak of rusty red through them and the color was getting brighter. Eyes snapping to Jaehyun, he saw that the same thing had happened except the streak of red in Jaehyun's irises had already brightened to a bloody red. It seemed to hypnotize him and pull him closer even as his mind was screaming at him to run away, but Chenle managed to wrench himself from the thoughts of stepping closer and stumbled back.

"Eeeek!" he screeched, running to the back room and throwing the washing cloth in the sink before hiding under the work table.

There were slow footsteps and low murmurs, but he was too far away to figure out what they were saying or where they were going. _I hope it's not here,_ he thought and dug his nails into the palms of his hands to steady himself, _Please don't come. Please don't kill me._ Chenle was scared, almost irrationally so considering the two men had helped him at the cafe almost the entire day, and he couldn't focus on anything. Everything was fuzzy, his mind messing together all the details of everything going on, and when he tried to look around, everything was blurred by the tears in his eyes which were threatening to fall.

Biting his bottom lip, Chenle tasted his own bitter blood and saw on his hands, immediately peeling back his nails and almost hissing in pain as the cool air met the cut. He let the blood trickle down his arm, not wanting to make any noise by moving, and seeing no other option, swallowed the blood in his mouth, grimacing. _They can't find me,_ he thought, staying as still as he could and evening his ragged breath, _I'm in a room I didn't even show them under a table in the dark. I'm safe, I just need to wait for them to leave. It's all going to be fine._

"He's in here," Jaehyun practically growled, footsteps quickly getting closer, "It smells so fucking sweet."

_How did they...?_ Chenle panicked, trying and failing to stay calm, _They couldn't have known I was in here, there's no way. I didn't move or make any noise, how? And why is he saying it smells... sweet._ It hit him like a rock and, horrified, he looked down at the blood coating his hand and felt the blood dripping into his mouth.

"The blood," he whispered before realizing he was supposed to be hiding and clapping a hand over his mouth, _The blood._

Everything made sense now. This morning one of the two people under his window had said it smelled sweet and he'd found a cut on his hip. Now, Jaehyun said it smelled sweet and he was bleeding from his palm and his lips. _That's why they stuck around today,_ Chenle finally understood, for some reason feeling more hurt than he should've, _They didn't really want to help, they weren't interested in me, they just wanted my blood. They're vampires._

Tears stung at his eyes as it all sunk in and he let his head fall limply against the wall, simply accepting the fact that he was probably going to die. Part of him wanted to make more noise and get it over with quickly, but Chenle was still holding onto the small string of hope that he'd somehow make his way out of this alone. _Maybe they'll leave and find an easier target,_ he thought hopefully before shaking his head, a single tear falling down his cheek, _Easier target? I'm sitting here weak, helpless, and bleeding. All they have to do is follow the smell and take what they want, I won't be able to do anything._

"Beautiful," Johnny's husky voice pulled him back to reality, eyes blurring with more tears as they fell, "Shhh, we've got you, don't worry."

Falling limp in Jaehyun and Johnny's strong arms, Chenle let the two stronger men pull him out from under the table and carry him up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't know how the two knew their way around so well or managed to unlock his apartment door, but he didn't have the strength to ask questions, let alone try and fight back. They walked into the kitchen and Johnny placed him on the counter, slapping Jaehyun when the other vampire tried to lick the blood from Chenle's cut.

"Can I?" Jaehyun quickly asked, having less patience than the older vampire and choosing to ignore Johnny's pointed glare which was obviously telling him to slow down and be patient.

Hoping it might save his life, Chenle nodded and extended his arm, "Y-yeah, take w-what y-you want."

Watching as Jaehyun quickly leaned back down to his arm and lapped up the blood, he found himself enjoying it, the vampire's rough tongue cleaning out his cuts and sucking more blood from him. He couldn't hold back, a small moan escaping his lips, and both of their eyes snapped up to meet his, surprise evident. Blushing bright red, he was shocked when Johnny leaned forward and captured his lips, sucking gently on his lip. It felt amazing, the soft feeling of Johnny's lips against his own, sucking gently before pushing his tongue into Chenle's mouth.

However, the feeling soon faded, leaving him empty and sad when he realized why the vampire kissing him was so eager. _My lip is bleeding,_ the tears which had momentarily stopped began to drip down his cheeks again, _He just wants the blood. But why does he have to play me along? Why does he have to be so cruel?_ Whimpering, Chenle placed his free hand on Johnny's chest and feebly pushed against the strong muscles, doing his best not to feel the other's chest too much and make his neediness too obvious. Immediately separating their lips and jumping back, Johnny's expression only showed worry and concern instead of the disappointment he'd been expecting.

"Talk to me, beautiful," the vampire whispered, cupping Chenle's face and lifting his gaze so their eyes met, "Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?"

_Why are they so soft and caring?_ he thought, tears flowing endlessly down his cheeks, _Do they not know how much it hurts?_ Both Johnny and Jaehyun, who'd stopped licking up Chenle's blood when he'd tried to push them away, wiped away his tears and pressed soft kisses to his neck and face. They were unaware of the fact that they were only making things worse as they didn't know why he was crying in the first place and Chenle wasn't calm enough to explain.

"Hey," Jaehyun tried his best to be comforting, but he was the rougher one of the two, despite his warm honey-like voice, and didn't quite know what to do, "Can you tell us what's wrong? Do you want us to leave?"

"No!" Chenle exclaimed, frightened at the thought of the two vampires even moving a step away from him, and grabbed their shirts, tugging them closer, "I-i want you t-to... fuck me."

Gasping, he jumped back and hid his face in his hands, too embarrassed to see Johnny and Jaehyun's reactions to his sudden confession and too afraid he was overstepping boundaries he didn't know about. Crawling away from them, eyes still closed, Chenle almost fell off the edge of the counter, catching himself last minute and teetering there. He full well knew Jaehyun and Johnny were staring at him, but tried to ignore it, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his bright red cheeks.

"Are you sure, beautiful?" Jaehyun smirked, the teasing tone returning to his voice, "You're not tired after this morning?"

Screeching, Chenle did actually fall off of the counter this time in his efforts to back away, but both vampires were quick to run around the table and, thanks to their apparent super speed abilities, caught him just in time. And there he was, awkwardly hanging off the table with both of their strong arms around him and no choice but to look either of them in the eye. He glanced at Jaehyun, but the younger vampire, being the tease his is, smirked and lightly squeezed his ass. Johnny was a bit better though the clear focus on his bleeding lips didn't make Chenle feel any better.

"C-can you put m-me d-down?" he stuttered, flailing a bit in their grip as he tried to free himself, "P-please."

"No, beautiful," Johnny whispered, one hand running comfortingly through Chenle's hair while the other gripped his inner thigh, "We're going to fuck you on the couch on your balcony, where anyone can hear or walk by and see. How does that sound?"

He couldn't believe Jaehyun and Johnny were willing to indulge in his little 'fantasy' or whatever you wanted to call it, nodding excitedly at the thought, "Y-yes, pl-please."

Grabbing his chin and turning his face to look at him, Jaehyun leaned down, his hot breath caressing Chenle's cheek, "Say it without stuttering, _beautiful_."

The nickname Johnny and Jaehyun had taken to calling him sounded so different now, laced with a growl and an almost dangerous lustful undertone. Chenle hardened in his pants at the mere sound and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed at being so quickly aroused and having the two vampires know it. He wasn't a virgin, Jisung had taken care of that the minute he'd said he was ready, but one night stands were few and far between and he regretted most of them immediately after.

Realizing that the quietness was because they were waiting for him to agree, he managed to find the courage to say without stuttering, "Yes, please fuck me."

"Of course," Jaehyun bent down and licked some of the blood off his lips before passing him to Johnny, "Condoms and lube?"

"N-night stand n-next t-to my bed," Chenle told him, stutter returning at how easily the vampire seemed to ask such a personal question, "In t-the d-drawer."

With Jaehyun speeding off to his bedroom, he was left alone with Johnny who turned him so his legs were wrapping around the vampire's waist and big hands held his thighs. They were face to face now, Chenle a bit higher, but he quickly ducked down to hide in the crook of Johnny's neck, nuzzling as close as possible. It didn't take long for Jaehyun to return and followed close behind as Johnny began making his way towards the balcony, petting Chenle's hair when he began to look too panicked.

Surprisingly, they were quite gentle and soft, sitting down side by side on the outdoor sofa and reconnecting their lips with his skin instead of just ripping off his clothes like he'd expected. Jaehyun had returned to sucking on his cut, leaving a couple last licks before moving upwards to pepper kisses on his shoulder and back. Sucking purple-ish hickeys on his neck, Johnny was teasing him, his tongue sometimes darting out and making Chenle quiver at the feeling. It felt so good to be the center of attention, having both of them caring for him and loving him, and not just because they were trying to drink his blood.

After a while, Johnny slipped off Chenle's shirt and then his own, letting him trail his hands over the firm muscles and snuggle cutely into the warmth. The other vampire followed, removing his shirt, and leaned closer to him, wanting attention too. Pushing Johnny so he turned sideways on the couch, he then adjusted himself so he was straddling and reached an arm back to pull Jaehyun closer, so he was caged between the two.

Much happier in this position, Jaehyun leaned down and attacked his neck, leaving his own hickeys next to or on top of Johnny's in an almost possessive claim-like way. Johnny reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss while his hands made their way to Chenle's nipples, rubbing the rough pads of his fingers over them and pinching them lightly. It was like they were marking him as theirs and he loved it, feeling like he was floating in all the attention and love he was being given.

Chenle lightly rolled his hips on Johnny's, testing to see if it was okay and earning a rewarding groan in response, and also reached back and pulled at Jaehyun's jeans, silently asking for permission. Guiding his hand, Jaehyun helped him slip it down the front of his jeans, so he could palm the vampire's partially-erect length which he did, feeling the vampire's cock harden completely in his hand. Seeing that he was distracted and had stopped rolling his hips, Johnny thrust his hips up, rubbing their erections against each other, and Chenle rolled his hips down to meet the thrusts.

Breaking the lovely kiss, he leaned back and licked Jaehyun's cheek, "K-kiss me."

Wasting no time, the vampire detached himself from Chenle's neck and slammed their lips together, immediately pushing his tongue into the other's welcoming mouth. The kiss was a lot rougher than the one with Johnny, but he loved it just as much and let Jaehyun explore his mouth, licking around and sucking some of the blood from his split lip. Adding Johnny's large hands on his hips and his slow thrusts upwards to Jaehyun cupping his ass, he felt overwhelmed, squirming at all the sensations.

Tugging down Chenle's pants, Johnny tossed them to the side, leaving him exposed, and began squeezing his plump thighs as Jaehyun groped his ass. He felt dirty, exposed, and it just turned him on more, now painfully hard and mewling in hopes the two vampires would get the signal. They did and Jaehyun lifted him up slightly, so Johnny could slide off his boxers, letting his hard member slap against his stomach with a wet sound.

"Cute," Jaehyun cooed, teasing the tip of Chenle's dick with light brushes of his fingers and watching it throb pathetically at the touch.

Blushing a dark red in embarrassment, he tried to not feel hurt, _Some dicks are big, some are thick, some a veiny, but mine's fucking cute. I'm feeling just fine._ Johnny noticed his discomfort, he seemed to be the softer and more caring of the two, at being described that way and pushed Jaehyun's hand away. Replacing it with his own, Johnny's big hand enveloped his entire member and he pumped it leisurely, enough to send sparks of pleasure through Chenle but not enough to get him off. As his way of saying sorry, Jaehyun held him closer, murmuring sweet apologies and compliments, before circling a finger around Chenle's rim and pushing it against the little resistance it met.

The click of a bottle cap indicated that Jaehyun was lubing up his finger even if he couldn't see the vampire do it and Chenle tensed in anticipation. He knew he had to relax so it would hurt less, but the blissful feeling of Johnny steadily pumping his dick made it hard to focus. It was even worse when Jaehyun's dripping wet fingers returned to his tight pink hole and smeared the lube around, teasing Chenle every so often by pressing in just the tip of a finger before pulling out again. Torn, he didn't know what to do, trapped between thrusting forward into Johnny's hand and having Jaehyun's finger no longer teasing his entrance or pushing back on the finger to get it inside him and losing Johnny's grip around his member.

Wiggling and hoping the two vampires would get the idea, he threw his head back on Jaehyun's shoulder and moved his hand from Jaehyun's large erect member to Johnny's just as big but slightly softer one, mewling desperately as he jerked Johnny to hardness. Feeling Johnny's huge erect member in his small hand, Chenle's mind was clouded with a single thought, _I want that in my mouth._ But, he didn't know if Johnny would let him and the idea of asking made his cheeks flush even brighter which he was sure both vampires had to have noticed.

"You're doing great, beautiful," Johnny reassured him, mistaking the flush on his cheeks for insecurity.

Humming happily at the compliment, Chenle pushed Johnny's hand away from his dick and lowered himself down, Johnny having to scoot back on the couch to let him, so he was right in front of the huge erection he so badly wanted in his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, almost brushing against the vampire's cock, and he swore he could smell the drop of precum pulsing from the tip of Johnny's member. Pushing his ass up when Jaehyun prodded at his hole again, he made sure both Jaehyun and Johnny had a perfect view of him and easy access. As much as he wanted to suck Johnny off, it would be even better with a Jaehyun's thick cock, though he could make do with a couple fingers, up his ass.

"I want to suck you," he mumbled and looked up at Johnny to make sure it was okay by him.

Groaning when Chenle let his warm breath blow on his dick, Johnny nodded, "Go on."

"But," Chenle whispered, a bit shy about expressing exactly what he wanted, "I want to suck you while... Jae fucks me."

"Of course, beautiful," Jaehyun smirked, threading a hand through his hair and pushing him down so his lips touched Johnny's cock, "Now go on and suck."

Doing as asked, he licked a long stripe up the huge member in front of him, coating it with his saliva, and looked up at Johnny with wide 'innocent' eyes. A grunt from the vampire assured him he was doing okay and Chenle continued, this time swirling his tongue around it and tasting the slightly bitter yet very satisfying taste of Johnny's precum. Just as he was getting comfortable with the size and girth of the practical monster in front of him, Jaehyun pushed a single digit into his hole, making him moan lewdly and almost choke on the cock he was sucking.

Two more fingers were added at the same time and he forgot to continue sucking Johnny's slick member, only remembering when the vampire thrust his hips up so that his cock rubbed against Chenle's lips. Immediately, he took the head in his mouth, sucking it down so he had as much in his mouth as possible without choking, and wrapped his small hands around the base. He bobbed his head and jerked what didn't fit at the same pace as Jaehyun thrust three fingers in him, his moans sending vibrations through Johnny's cock and earning a grunt of pleasure.

Jaehyun roughly shoved a fourth finger in, needing to prep him with at least four fingers, but the stretch burned painfully and Chenle couldn't help the tears from pooling in his eyes. With an unrelenting pace, Jaehyun continued, rubbing a palm over the small arch in Chenle's back. Though his moans were muffled by Johnny's cock that was stuffed into his mouth, they were still audible and the footsteps only the two vampires could hear halted at the end of the street.

"Are you okay?" the stranger called when Johnny's hips unintentionally bucked upwards and made him gag, the choked sounds much louder than his previous moans.

Leaning over Chenle so they were flush against each other, Jaehyun whispered right into his ear, "Answer his question."

Trembling in embarrassment and arousal, he shook his head and hoped that he would somehow be able to avoid answering the concerned stranger. However, Jaehyun seemed hell-bent on two things; teasing him with light touches and embarrassing him as much as possible. If Chenle was honest, he enjoyed it, the teasing making him squirm in bliss and the embarrassment only fueling his arousal. Continuing to deep-throat Johnny, he made the mistake of turning away from Jaehyun and assuming the vampire was done, a strong grip forcing him further down on the dick in his mouth. He gagged loudly, there was no way the stranger below them didn't suspect something, and when his face turned red from lack of air, his head was released and he desperately gasped for air.

"Is everything okay?" the stranger asked again, for some reason not connecting the lewd sounds to the night environment and assuming what most would, "Do you need me to call help?"

"Answer him now," Jaehyun hissed menacingly and Chenle began to notice how much more he was into dirty talk than Johnny, though he quite liked it.

He managed to stutter out what he hoped would be reassuring, Jaehyun making it hard as he kept roughly thrusting four fingers in and out of him, "I-i'm f-fine. D-don't w-worry."

"You sure? You don't sound too good..."

_God why can't he take a fucking hint and just leave,_ he thought in exasperation before replying even more unsteadily because Johnny had wrapped a hand around both of their lengths, "I-i'm su-sure. Ev-e-everything's o-okay."

"Okay," the stranger was obviously still unsure, but his footsteps began to recede and his voice got fainter, "Good night, I guess."

Falling onto Johnny's chest when the stranger left, Chenle trembled and let out a porn-worthy moan, quickly biting down on the back of his hand to quiet himself. Jaehyun pulled him up again, making it so he couldn't hide from the two vampires anymore, and very obviously enjoyed how red his cheeks were. When the vampire pulled his fingers out, he whined and shook his ass a bit, hoping to entice Jaehyun or Johnny to finally fuck him. Johnny, however, seemed quite happy lying back, pumping his and Chenle's dick in his left hand together at the same time and enjoying the feeling of their two members rubbing up against each other.

Just as he was getting lost in the pleasure being given to him, he felt Jaehyun's cold lubed cock prodding at his entrance and shoved back with all his strength, capturing the head inside him and biting down on his hand so hard it was painful to prevent his moans. It was clear both vampires were surprised, Johnny's hand stilling and Jaehyun's flying to his waist to hold him in place, and Chenle rolled his eyes, _I just want that fucking dick._

Swirling his hips, he pushed back further and Jaehyun was knocked back to reality from wherever he was, thrusting deep into the warm heat and feeling Chenle tighten around his cock. He moaned again, though it sounded more like a high-pitched whine than anything else, and Jaehyun grunted, spurring Johnny to start moving his hand again. Not wanting Johnny to feel left out in any way, he couldn't exactly see how but he didn't want it to happen anyways, Chenle managed to stretch himself out a bit and connect their lips. Johnny easily dominated the kiss, a bit slower to push in his tongue and explore his wet mouth, but just as much power and dominance were conveyed when he did.

It took him awhile to realize that Jaehyun was waiting for his go ahead before moving, too caught up in the kiss and Johnny's large hand jerking him, but as soon as he did, he nodded and shoved his hips backwards, doing his best to signal it was okay to move without talking. Jaehyun picked up on the signal, placing one hand on his stomach and another on his thigh to hold him up before slowly pulling out and thrusting in again.

Jaehyun's member was so big inside of him, stretching him more than he would've thought was possible and brushing against his prostate often to send jolts of pleasure through Chenle. It was better than any fuck he'd ever experienced, though Jisung was the only one who'd ever dicked him down, and he could only explain it by assuming it had something to do with them being vampires. _I mean chiseled jawlines, 6-packs, and big dicks,_ Chenle thought, _What's the chances two normal humans have that? Jisung was good, but this is just... something else_ _._ Right after he thought it, he beat himself up for still thinking about Jisung even as he was getting taken by two very hot vampires.

"I'm really never going to get over him, am I?" he mumbled quietly, only really to himself, but the vampires' enhanced hearing picked up on it.

"Get over who, beautiful?" Johnny pulled back from the kiss and asked kindly, stroking Chenle's hair when he panicked after realizing he'd heard.

Sighing, he knew he'd have to fess up, but didn't feel like dumping his life problems on the two, including his pent-up feelings for Jisung, during sex, "Ah-after. I'll tell you, ngh~ after."

Jerking their cocks against each other at a faster pace, Johnny nodded and didn't push any farther, instead pulling him back into a softer kiss. Taking the other vampire's actions as a sign to keep going, Jaehyun thrusted faster than ever, obviously getting close which was good because Chenle was close to his own orgasm too and knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back. All of them sped up their actions, though all he had to do was lie there and let Johnny and Jaehyun take care of it, chasing their high's and focusing on nothing except for the pleasure that was beginning to overwhelm their minds.

They still managed to contain their sounds to not attract attention, Johnny and Chenle swallowing each other's moans in the kiss while Jaehyun was the quieter of the three and managed to keep quiet by biting his lip. No strangers or passerbys were wandering around the streets now, too late for that, and because the street being a little off a main street, no cars drove by either. Chenle had already enough embarrassment and arousal from the earlier conversation with that one stranger and was fine with just being exposed on his balcony instead of watched.

Chenle came first, white cum spurting from his tip and onto Johnny's hand and cock, and he swore he saw stars, the pleasure so acute and unlike anything else he'd ever experienced. It blinded him and he collapsed, Jaehyun's hands the only thing keeping him from falling on Johnny as the vampire pulled him backwards and kept ramming him on his cock. The over-stimulation from both sides made him squirm and clench down of Jaehyun inside of him, the last drops of cum getting milked from him as the two vampires kept roughly chasing their own highs.

Falling limp and letting them do as they pleased, he even tried fucking back on Jaehyun thick slick cock, but quickly stopped when Jaehyun hit his sensitive prostate. Jaehyun was next, pulling Chenle into a kiss and pumping him full of cum, and thrusting shallowly to ride out his orgasm. Though tears were flowing down his cheeks from the over-stimulation and Johnny's ever continuing jerking of his member, he felt happy at having pleased Jaehyun and wished he could see the blissed-out expression the vampire had when coming on repeat. However, when he thought the vampire's orgasm was over, Jaehyun's hips jerked forwards again, more cum flowing into Chenle and filling him to the brim until he was too full and it dripped down Jaehyun's member instead.

Now focusing on pleasing Johnny, he leaned down and pushed the vampire's large hand away, giving his member a rest from the constant stimulation and deep-throating Johnny instead. That was all it took for Johnny to come, his slightly bitter cum shooting right down Chenle's throat and then filling his mouth. Swallowing a couple times around Johnny's pulsing cock, he milked the come from him, fondling his balls to make it last longer. He pulled back after Johnny had released a whole load in his mouth, gulping it down without complaints and licking his lips, extremely satisfied by the taste.

Finally coming back to it first, Johnny picked Chenle up and carried him inside, the other vampire following, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Mh-m," he mumbled, clutching tighter onto Johnny and reaching his hand out for Jaehyun, who grabbed it and pressed a kiss to it.

Both vampires were silent while washing him and themselves, sexually fulfilled as well as no longer hungry from the blood they'd drunk from Chenle. Wrapping a bandage around his no longer bleeding hand, Johnny motioned for Jaehyun to take him to the bedroom while he cleaned the bathroom, not wanting to leave it a disgusting sticky mess. He was done in no time and slipped down a larger pair of sweatpants he found before joining the other two in the room, tossing Jaehyun some sweatpants too and slipping Chenle into a large sweater on the bed. Hugging him close to his chest while Jaehyun back-hugged him with an arm slung over his small waist, Johnny couldn't stop smiling at how perfect and peaceful Chenle looked.

When Chenle seemed to be more himself again, Johnny decided to ask the question that he'd just remembered while cleaning the bathroom, "Beautiful? Do you want to talk about who you're trying to get over?"

"He was my best friend," he shared, drawing circles on Johnny's bare chest to calm himself and hopefully hold the tears back, "We dated for a while, but he b-broke up with m-me because I-i c-couldn't keep up w-with his s-sex drive. I-i t-tried, but n-nothing worked."

"I'm sorry," Jaehyun murmured, absently rubbing Chenle's thigh, "You sound like you love him a lot."

" _Loved_ ," he corrected softly, closing his eyes and trying to relax, completely exhausted from everything.

Johnny hummed, the low raspy tone of his voice stirring something inside Chenle, "Hmm?"

"I said _loved_. I fell for someone else already, well two people, and they're fucking perfect."

Chuckling at his cuteness, both Johnny and Jaehyun whispered back at the same time, "We love you too, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> this ship was a request(ish) and i hope you liked what i did with it (that's going to be a nope but oh well...)
> 
> i take requests in the comments if you have any and thanks for reading!


End file.
